


Don't Try This At Home, Kids

by DragonWarden



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarden/pseuds/DragonWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know that users have invisible circuits called 'nerves' and 'nerve clusters'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try This At Home, Kids

"Did you know that users have invisible circuits called 'nerves' and 'nerve clusters'?"

It began with wool socks and cotton underwear and denim jeans and silk shirts. It soon included crunchy cereal and sweet milk and tangy juice and juicy steaks. There were heady-scented flowers, spicy cedar trees, the musky odor of wet fur. Everything had parameters defined for each of the 'basic senses' that users identified the world with, and Quorra was fascinated by how users have peppered these sensors all over their bodies.

"For instance, there is a 'trigeminal nerve' which runs through the jaw, all the way to the chin."

It was not that Tron was a slow learner, but that he was cautious. Quorra could understand - she was cautious around him, too. But in the user's world, he was put just off-balance enough by all the new input that he lost that last bit of Rinzler-edge, and she found herself relaxing like she couldn't on the Grid, no matter that she had checked in the last revision of his code herself after a thorough scrubbing for Clu's edicts. He was not-quite-overwhelmed, always-wary, suspicious and handsy, wanting to examine everything from all coordinates possible. Quorra was delighted when his security protocols remained online through the transition and he insisted on conducting test cases personally before she did.

"In many attacks, it is possible to stun a subject by targeting this nerve with a sharp, hard shock."

He was even better than Sam in some cases, she was sorry to say. Tron was generally stiff and quiet around her while Sam had all sorts of interesting ideas and propositions, but where experiments were concerned, she wasn't so grudging to admit that Tron seemed a little more open-minded. Particularly of late, Sam seemed to be quick to nervousness and even quicker to distract her - she could recognize patterns, and how he seemed disinclined to explore her suggestions as much as before.

"Ready?"

Tron nodded, braced his feet shoulder-width apart, hands loose by his sides, chin lifted. "Yes."

Quorra sucked thoughtfully on her lower lip, curled her fist experimentally, pulled her arm back ... then rolled forward, letting the force start from her rear foot, to lead all the way through shoulder and arm, her full weight behind the punch that she landed - with enough pride to cover her smarting knuckles - spot on target. Her fist connected just right of the chin, on the lower edge of the jawbone ...

And Tron's upper body snapped backwards as he collapsed like one of the puppets in _Ragdoll Blaster_ ; all loose joints and boneless physics.

Quorra clapped both hands over her mouth with a breathless squeak of surprise.

Sam, walking in from when he had gone to the corner store for some sandwiches, dropped all three bags. _"Jesus christ!"_

Quorra's eyes bounced from Sam to Tron and back again as the user rushed forward, crouching over the latter and running his hands over head and neck in a ritual status check. "Quorra, what the hell! I thought you guys weren't fighting anymore - !"

"We - but we weren't fighting!" Quorra defended as she gingerly crouched on Tron's other side.

"Sure could've fooled me the way you just punched his lights out!"

"We were looking up nerves and defensive moves on the web - "

"You - you were trying knock-out moves on each other from a _website_?"

"But ... you said not to believe everything that the internet tells us ... " Quorra tried pointing out, voice trailing off when Sam slowly covered his face with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been sitting in the back of my mind for a little while, and I had thought to incorporate it directly into The Sea. But I've had longer writings on hold for a bit now due to RL, so when Winzler said "Quorra" today and inspiration struck, I grabbed the chance to belt this out in the 30 mins or so I had free.


End file.
